


Plain Jane

by Verbophobic



Series: Nothing Special About A Plain Jane [1]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: (maybe), Adventure & Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: She was just another Plain Jane among a sea of them. In Santa Carla where everyone tried to stand out, those with the barest of differences are the most memorable. So a girl that's working behind a counter in yet another convenience store that looks like just another 'normie' was no one memorable. Dead end job for what seems like forever, no family so to speak of, and an ex who just can't fully let go; that was all just another boring day in a sea of eternal days to her. The most abnormal she'd ever seen up until a single fateful day was the cat that would somehow sneak into the store and just sit on the counter with her some nights. Until those boys came in like ghosts. She never knew how that triggered the events and she didn't care, all she cared about was the guy trying to rob her. BETA NEEDED!!!





	1. Meeting the Jane Doe

“Prude Prue~!” A deep masculine voice called out in a sing-song tone, which ended up being a very nice tenor. The girl who was being referred to in such an uncomely way just sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, before she looked behind her and over the counter separating her from the known Surf Nazi standing there. Her fake smile dropped instantly with the knowledge that this was no stranger to her and she didn’t have to pretend for the sake of her job. Well technically she should, but on of the perks of working overnight was being a little loose with the rules.

“Francine,” she replied in a clipped tone. His friends laughed and shoved at his shoulders rambunctiously, and he puckered his lips in a fake pout at the use of a very terrible nickname. 

It was a surprise to many of the gang when he had asked for Prue to be off limits for them, but most went along with it. The two of them had an innocent history that started in Kindergarten on the playground. There, she had ‘ruled’ with an ‘iron fist’ - or rather, she didn’t take to any other children and when they were mean to her she dished it right back at them with no remorse. It was then that her teasing nickname had first been used, and she had been determined to make him loathe his own first name, since he had started the name calling. Instead she ended up numbing him to his embarrassing first name to the point that he would only roll his eyes and continue on.

From that moment on, ‘Prude’ Prudence and ‘Francine’ Francis would take things to extremes in competitions and both were determined to be the best in anything school-related. From spelling bees to science fairs to testing scores, they competed in it all and worked to outdo each other every chance they got. One might consider it unfortunate that Francis had dropped out of school in their senior year to join the Surf Nazis. After all, it removed Prue’s primary challenge in classes. She considered it to be more favorable to her own future, however. She knew that had he not dropped off the face of the earth for a good few months, she and him likely would have continued to banter and argue until old age where they were married with a dozen grandchildren running at their feet. So she was quite happy the one guy she had ever liked abandoned her, lest she end up in that kind of forever situation with him.

Okay so maybe she was a bit bitter over it, mostly because no one liked going to prom alone when they should have had a date. 

She looked away from the boy she had known for nearly as long as she could remember and back to the cigarettes she was packing out. She double checked her drawer and closed it when she didn’t see the ones she wanted. With a soft grunt at him she walked off from behind the counter and away from the gang, heading into the back office. 

Had this been any other store, any place not decreed off limits by Francis- the second in command after Greg- the group would have raided the stock of cigarettes and snacks, then booked it out of there before she ever came back out. Instead they gathered up things they actually planned to pay for. Other things they could easily steal from the other stores just down the ways. Francis just sat on the counter to wait and chatted with his own second, keeping one eye on the gang. Prudence practically slammed the three cartons of Lucky’s onto the counter and her glare stayed in place. Francis gave her his most innocent look. 

She was definitely still bitter over last year.

“You know, we could have ruled the gang.” His voice was as smooth as silk, as if he was trying to lure her into joining, into following him even though he knew her well enough to know nothing he did would make her follow him as she once had. “There’s still a place for a pretty face like yours~” He purred at her to hide that, at times, he really did wish that she would give in and join him, then he leaned back. She just sidestepped in hopes that he would fall, but he just laughed and sat back up, a sharp whistle leaving his lips easily. 

Pretty face indeed. Prudence had a soft chin with sharp and high cheekbones which framed a small round nose with perky pink lips below it. Brown eyes with green flecks never stopped glaring at him and he knew that the hate never would fully leave her eyes. He had ruined their relationship for the most part months ago when he saved her from ending up like him. Standing her up at prom had been both his best and worst decision ever. Reaching out he grabbed her hat off her head and let out a whoop as her dark brown hair nearly fell out of its haphazardly done ponytail. 

She quickly pulled the tail tight again and he frowned at her. “New coloring?” Her hair was far lighter than he remembered, highlights streaking through it and yellow green for the underside. It was a stark contrast to her natural dark brown hair color. “The bangs are a nice addition, though.” He watched her face, saw her grit her teeth, and knew somewhere at her hidden temple a vein would be popping right about now. 

Instead of antagonizing the infuriated girl further, he tossed the visor back to her- which she pulled back on with a pout and a huff. “Pay for your shit and leave,” she growled, which only caused him and his second to laugh. It was rare that she would ever be riled up enough to curse, especially at work. So his boys piled all of their food up and she rang everything up, announced the total, and everyone threw money onto the counter. Francis saw her lips thin into a suddenly pale line. He knew she hated it when the bills were crumpled and just tossed at her.

After a few moments of quickly flattening and counting all of the money- including almost ten dollars in loose change- she dismissed him and the gang began to wander out. He was the last one in the store so he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He knew that passed the anger her eyes held- passed the loathing- there was a hurt that hadn’t been healed and one that he couldn’t help her with. Being the cause of it meant that if he fixed it she would just get hurt all over again. “Take care of yourself, ‘kay? There’s new faces around that aren’t as kind as me and mine.” It was the closest he would ever get to apologizing for shattering her heart and burning the pieces.

Prue scoffed and pulled away, refusing to look at him, and he got the hint. Sure, she got his message, but there was no way she would acknowledge him the way he wished she would. If only she knew he had broken his own heart, too. “I’m serious,” he said softly. “Be careful, these new guys are nothing to mess around with.” He patted her cheek and then rushed off to catch up with his boys. If he showed her too much attention- other than what might be expected of old acquaintances- they might get ideas that neither he nor her would like.

Hours after they left Prue was at the front doors of the convenience store, wiping the glass down. Right next to her was a broom and dust pan with a very clean looking rug that had just been swept, and a bit further away was a mop and bucket, not yet used at the section she was currently working on. Her bored face shifted towards more of a scowl, was this what her life had really turned into? Working all night at a convenience store at minimum wage just to afford to survive?

Roars of motor bikes drew her attention away from her clean door and her eyes focused passed the clear glass to four boys sitting on them laughing and pushing at each other. One was watching her through the doors and she turned away to scowl at the cleaning supplies that she would now need. Wringing out the mop she huffed and tried to relax and calm herself again. 

Just as the wet bottom touched the ground the door opened and pinged. The boys that had been on the bikes moved smoothly, as if they were floating on air. Looking up she watched them and each and everyone of them made brief eye contact with her. “Watch your step,” She warned as she kept contact with the platinum blonde. Before she could get more out one boy pushed another and he fell hard, busting his ass. Her and platinum looked over. “Floor’s wet.” A thin finger pointed at a bright yellow sign that announced in English and Spanish, ‘Wet Floor’.

All the boys took it in stride and laughed at the wild haired boy that was trying to get up without falling again. Curly nearly fell too with how hard he was laughing at the misfortune of his friend. Prue couldn’t help the small smile that cleared away her scowl from before and instead rolled her eyes as she got back to work mopping the floors. As the boys wandered around she knew one of them kept watching her. Their eyes never leaving her back as she continued to slowly mop. But from watching their reflections in the glass she knew when they were heading to the register.

Returning the mop to the now dirty water in the bucket she made her way behind the counter to ring them up. “Pack of reds too.” Platinum said and the other three laughed for seemingly no reason. 

Looking the boy up and down she let her eyes wander to them all. Platinum in all black- his trench coat, gloves, boots, and everything. Then to the shirtless brunette who seemed to leak sexual attraction because of his ‘exoctic’ ethnicity. He wasn’t exotic at all compared to curly whose brightly colored jacket was the only exotic thing here. That and wild boy’s hair. Looking back at platinum she contemplated IDing them. It was legal to ID anyone that asked and she was so tempted to in the effort to learn their names, mostly his. Instead she turned around and grabbed a pack and added it to their purchase.

Crumpled bills were dropped on the counter for the second time this shift of hers and she barely managed to keep her false smile up. Taking the bills she noticed how grimy and dirty some were and how fresh and clean others were. It was like they had taken some from the richer people that visited the boardwalk while also taking from the homeless too. Not that it was really any concern of hers. “Two dollars.” She said simply and suddenly as the boys started to grab their things. 

“What?” Wild hair looked at her with confusion in his blue eyes. He tilted his head just a bit and his smile had faltered before coming right back into place to try and look ‘adorable’. It would have worked better had curly done it and not he.

“You guys still owe two dollars.” She expanded her words this time as she explained what she had meant and she could see the two blond boys- curly and wild- gawping at her as if they expected to be excused for not paying their total. Two dollars were held out to her and she looked to the platinum haired one. “Thanks.” This time as their eyes locked for just a moment her smile felt natural.

He just smirked and then looked her over hungrily before turning away and signaling to his boys that it was time to go with a jerk of his head. She watched as they left, all of them sauntering out of the door and to their bikes which roared to life quickly before taking off and leaving. With a small sigh she realized her heart was pounding. Something about those boys made her apprehensive, perhaps though it was only something about a certain one. The one that had drawn her attention like a moth to the flame and she was thankful she hadn’t turned into a blushing, stammering, idiot in front of him.

Looking at the time she heaved a different kind of sigh and grabbed a pair of gloves and cleaning supplies, it was time to clean the bathrooms and then just a few more hours until her relief from this place. It would be dawn that would be outside, just waiting on the horizon, beckoning her, as she would finally able to punch out and leave.


	2. A Second Meeting

Originally after waking up from what was essentially a power nap, Prue didn’t think much on the four late night boys from the previous shift. Instead she worried about taking her fairly young puppy out for his walk, and walk was putting it lightly for he was still training to walk on a leash without tearing her arm out; and then it was onto making sure her bills were up to date and her bank still had enough funds to feed her until her next paycheck. So a quartet of bad boys that came in at four am were not at the forefront of her mind or memory. No matter how handsome the leader of them had seemed to be. A mysterious bad boy that she only knew smoked Marlboro Red shorts.

It was only when she’d stood behind her register- the same one she used night in and night out- in the same uniform as they day before with nothing to do at the moment that she thought of them. The four of them had come in and out as silently as ghosts. Moving smoother than a stream and quieter than a bird floating in the breeze. She had seen dancers that moved less fluidly than these four boys did the previous night.

The more she thought about the ease with which they moved, the odder it seemed that the wild haired one even fell. Sure he was pushed while on damp floor; but with how they moved through the rest of the store and out of it- though wetter floor even- him falling only seemed to have been to the effect of breaking eye contact with the platinum blonde boy. Hell the only reason she had known that they were ready to check out was because she’d snuck glances at their reflections to keep an eye on where they were.

Her shift was an easy one tonight it seemed because of the slow night. There were a few people that came and went though most of those that came only got simple small things such as a coffee or a pack of cigarettes so that left her with ample time to clean and neaten around the store. Prue was humming some tune along with the radio- a tune that was overplayed at this point and she knew the tune out more out of muscle memory tmore han knowing the actual lyrics- when someone leaned upon her. Prudence let out a small startled squeak and jumped, nearly busting her ass in doing so, but the person that had touched her kept her from falling.

In the end she had flailed, dropped her mop, and was practically laying against the person that had mysteriously just leaned against her to begin with. A large pout formed as she looked over at the boy from last night with the curly mullet. He was giving her a sheepish grin in the form of an apology and helped her stand again before squatting down to offerup the fallen mop to her. “Thought you heard me comin up, didn’t mean nothin’ by it.” There was a gleam in his eyes though that she didn’t trust.

Prue accepted her cleaning application back and put it into the bucket it seemingly lived in and moved away from the wet floors and pushed a warning sign over. “Your friend fell last night and you didn’t make the connection between the wet floor and the danger it poses?” 

“Hes fine so I didn’t think much of it, ‘sides I had you and shouldn’t you have shoes for that?” Curly may have only been joking around with his words but when she glanced down at her ratty old shoes he grimaced and dared a glance over to platinum who narrowed his eyes. When Prue looked back up the brunette was missing, wild hair was skimming through a magazine that shouldn’t be looked at while out in public, and platinum was tossing an apple up and down. She made eye contact with him and was taken aback by his coy smirk and as he bit into the apple she turned away quickly to grab her bucket and hide it away.

“Whatever. Did you guys need any help?” Not that Prue was trying to hide behind doing her job or anything that is. She would never do that, especially around three very handsome men. Her hands moved quickly to straighten and organize the packages of chips as she tried to not look back to the platinum.

“Oh I need some help~?” The wild hair one purred right next to her making her stepped back right into another body as she tried to move away from curly and him, both who were laughing rambunctiously because of the comment making her nervous. Looking at her shoulders where hands rested she saw the black leather of gloses and knew it was platinum. 

“That’s no way to treat a lady, apologize.” Platinum’s voice was just as smooth as it had been yesterday and she stilled as she watched the two blonds stopped playing around and their laughter died out. They shared a quick glance with each other and then the curly one backed off while the wild one pouted and looked at her. Their eyes met and a sense of calm came over her, her shoulders sagged under the hands that were upon them and she was startled back into the here and now when a bark came from behind her. “Paul.”

Prue looked up quickly at the platinum behind her, but he had eyes only for Paul. Angry, murderous, eyes that had the wild one backing off. “Sorry, babe, didn’t mean nothin’ by it.” He pulled a crumpled five dollar bill from his pocket and showed her the magazine and handed over the bill. “Keep the change, I’ll be outside waiting.” He lightly bumped into curly on his way out and they again shared a look while Platinum clenched his hands on her shoulder then released several times. She realized he was using her to ground himself from flying off in a rage at his friend.

“For the apple and juice.” Curly said and handed her another five as he showed his bottle to her before he too left and joined his friend outside. Prue just stood there, ten dollars in her hands, and the obvious leader of the group behind her; still clenching and unclenching his hands on her shoulders. Her heart was pounding in her own ears, she felt it choking her, and she feared the boy behind her even as a calm tried to take over her again.

“You have nothing to fear.” He purred in her ear from behind, his hands clenching and keeping the tight grip upon her shoulders. “They are harmless enough and I will not allow them to harass you.” He released her and from behind he pushed something into her mouth, the apple he’d taken a single bite out of. Platinum moved to follow his friends out of the store leaving a confused and slightly fearful Prue behind. 

When she came to her senses she spat the apple out and for a single second nearly shrieked as a worm wiggled in its core. Instead of crying out she paled and looked up as lights flared to blind her and then they were gone and upon looking at the fruit in her hand for a second time, noticed there was no worm, no hole, nothing but the blond’s bite and her own. 

She decided that she wasn’t sure if she hated the group or not. There was something about the platinum one that tried to draw her in, tried to get her to ignore the fear and toss her instincts away. A shiver ran through her before she grabbed a magazine and juice. She needed to ring them out and if she ever saw them again…

Putting the change into a little baggie Prue tied it off before putting it in her pocket, she would give them their change and tell them just where they could shove it. The apple with a bite was quickly tossed into the garbage can where she scowled and realized she was now falling behind in her time table and her garbage was full. Sometimes she really hated her job.

Yet as it always did the time creeped along and before she really knew it the morning rush was in and out and it was time for her to leave. Leaving her shift today she noted that the sun hadn’t yet risen but in about an hour it would be high enough to light the sky a blinding bright blue. The sars and moon made her smile no matter how close they were to being extinguished and she turned away from all of the commotion further into the boardwalk to begin to head away towards her home. 

Prudence only ever noticed the hair on her neck rising and the cold chill she got down her spine as she left. It was like she was being watched or followed but nothing and no one was around when she looked from here to there. Brushing it off she tried to continue on her way, hoping to make it home before the recklessly late idiots hit the roads at insane speeds that should not even be achievable.


	3. Crushing

Prudence tried to hide her irritation as the boy with the curly mullet came in, again. Every night since the incident where the leader promised that they wouldn’t harass her, she’s been harassed by curly. Not in the same sense as the way- Pete was it? Ah whatever- wild hair had been, but every night she saw him come in, lurk about the store, by a juice, then leave with his change and not the juice. She’d gotten to the point of picking out a drink, leaving it for him and drinking it after he left.

Only once did a group of them come in, and she noted that wild had stayed outside with a pout but curly got the magazine for him anyway. But the group didn’t come often and it was mostly curly she dealt with. Him and that irritatingly fake innocent smile of his. “What’s wrong, Chika?” Curly asked as he finished his round around the store and was pulling out money for a drink he never intended to take.

“You.” His smile faltered at that and he flicked his glance to outside. “Your fake grin I mean.” She quickly fixed her words and he looked back at her while tilting his head in a questioning stare. “You walk all through this store, grinning and coyly waving, but you look like it’s faked. I just want a real smile out of you is all.” The glare she hadn’t realized she'd been sporting fell and she looked down to try and hide.

His hand reached out and lifted her chin, the fingers cut out of his gloves so she felt his cool skin upon her own warmth, so she could look at him, and he gave her a smile. Not that playful smirk or the cheshire like grin he sported far too often, but a real smile and she smiled back. “There we go~” He purred at her and she kept looking at him. “If that’s all it takes to make you smile, I’ll keep mine on forever and an eternity.” 

Prue rolled her eyes as she laughed, “Slow down there, Shakespeare. I just want it one night at a time. Besides, there are better lookers than you out there~.” His smile fell away before he laughed and beamed at her.

“I’m calling bullshit on that.” Her own smile shifted into that of a knowing smirk and his faltered before he scowled at her. “Who. Damn it just tell me who.” She got him. He wanted to see with his own eyes who it was and maybe kill them for his friends benefit. Prue turned away from im and grabbed a box of cigarettes and set them on the counter. Curly looked at them confused for a few minutes before looking at her and lifting a brow in questioning. “Really?” He still grabbed the cigarettes and paid for the drink and them. “Perhaps I’ll tell him~”

“Don’t you dare!” The gasp escaped her before she could fully comprehend his words and she glared at him as he gave her that coy smirk again. “Seriously don’t!” Curly looked her over and she looked him over. 

For the first time she took note of his odd way of dressing. He wore old leather chaps, old enough to have holes worn through the hide, and under them some really nice fitted jeans. Upon his feet he wore untied work boots that she found to be surprising simply because of how quietly and gracefully he could move. As she looked at the ugly old wife beater under his obnoxious patchwork of a jacket she hurriedly noted that her eyes lingered on his bare skin before flicking back to his playful eyes. It was like he knew some of what she was thinking and was going to call her out on bullshit again for liking his leader more than him. 

“What?” She finally grumbled and he laughed at her loudly. His hand lifted to pat her cheek, his frozen fingers sent a chill down her spine and her eyes narrowed at him. He was playing at something. “What do I have to do to get you to keep your mouth shut?” That made that cheshire grin form again and widen, his eyes darkened and he let out what she thought was an actual purr.

“Hang out with me, just us. My brothers can live for a night without me. We do pizza and a ride, just simple fun things without work or hot brothers that I could talk to about you. Make him curious enough to meet with you~?” Curly watched her as her face turned some odd shade of white-gray then a furious red as she decided she wasn’t mortified with him but rather very peeved at him.

“Fine. You have a date.” Her words were pushed out through clenched teeth and he barked out a laugh that continued long enough that he had to steady himself on the counter lest he fall over. Gods he really hoped his brother liked her enough to not turn her into dinner and instead make her a sister. “Tomorrow, noon.” He sobered up at that and grunted before pouting.

“No can do, sis,” He watched as an emotion flicked across her face fast before disappearing. Too fast for him to identify that is, “Work calls and noon is not bearable for me. Midnight would do better.”

Prudence pouted before giving a nod. “Next week Wednesday at midnight, but you are paying.” He stuck his hand out and she looked at it with this sense of dread, like shaking it would seal a deal with the devil. She quickly took his hand and shook it as his grin widened and his eyes seem to alight. “And you have to actually tell me your name.”

“How about we do a guessing game of it~ You have until next week to figure it out. I’ll give you one hint a night too. Tonights hint will be a chosen spot hit right on the bulls eyes.” She just gave him the most confused look as he chuckled and left.

.~:*:~.

“Francine?” Prue’s voice held shock and confusion as she looked around and took note of the glaring sun and the fact the Surf Nazi was not actually passed out sleeping off a massive hangover. The dirty blond looked over at her as if she was the crazy one. Their brown eyes met and then he rolled his in annoyance.

Prue looked passed him to see a pretty brunette with wavy hair that looked at Prue like she was interrupting something. Francis just ruffled his short hair and glanced from girl to girl before sighing. “Star, this is Prudence, we grew up together.” He waved at Prue as if she was a fly buzzing around him. Prue just rolled her eyes back at him in mock annoyance.

“Well butter my ass and call me a biscuit,” Francis’ annoyed glance turned into a hard scowl and she just smirked, “I’m surprised you’re awake and aware, Francine. Shouldn’t you be like passed out naked on the beach hung over to hell and back?”

“You’d be one to know, Prude Prue, wouldn’t you? Not sure if Prude is appropriate anymore with how willing you seem to be to open your legs to that Lost Boy.” Had anyone else said that to her she would have easily been shocked into submission, but no, it was Francis. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him, both he and her missed the look Star sported at the mention of the gang. 

“Watch that sword of yours, Ajax, wouldn’t want you falling upon it.” For once he seemed at a loss for words as he used his nickname against him. She never referred to him like that his ‘brothers’ did and when she did he knew she wasn’t playing around. To him her words were a mystery, what sword? Fall upon it? He hadn’t finished high school and as such missed learning of the Iliad and the greek god’s end that she was referring to.

Star just hid behind Francis as she awaited something to happen. When the two just continued to glare at each other with nothing else to say Star dared to peek out and take a good look over the girl who stood out far more than anyone should. She was just plain, no wild hair except maybe for the underside being a stark shade of green, she wore simple jeans with new black workboots- the kind with a rubber sole so it was slip resistant- and a tight fitted black tee. There was a bracelet or two on her wrists- hands fisted on her hips- with black painted nails. There was nothing special whatsoever about this ‘Prude Prue’ that Star could tell.

Except that the girl had turned brown orbs- flecks of green were finally noticeable by Star- and her glare had softened. “Star, right?” Prue asked and Star stiffened before nodding. “I suggest you get out. This is not something you want to be part of. Once you are in, there is no leaving.” Then Prue was storming off leaving Star with Francis.

Prue had had a plan for the day; go out and buy groceries, get new shoes, and take care of a few errands while she was out. Now though that lan felt like shit. Having run into Francis had originally been something she thought would be good, but he’d just been very pissy and his new chick was far too quiet for Prue’s liking.

 

Making a face she hurried into the nearest store to get away from Francis and the smell of musty old pages filled her nostrils. A comic store? Eh, it could’ve been worse. Prue made a genuine effort to browse around and tried not to note the two children that followed her nor that Francis took up leaning against the railing with the chick held tight to his side while glaring at her. “You know the frozen yogurt store closed down last summer, right?” One of the two asked and she looked over at them before grunting.

“I know, but there’s a Surf Nazi out there that won’t leave me alone.” Prudence was anything but spiteful normally, this wasn’t even spite she supposed. It was passive aggression and she narrowed her eyes as Francis continued to stare her down. “It was making me feel really creeped out and you were the closest store.” The two boys that seemed to be working in this store glanced out in the direction she was watching and saw Francis with Star.

“What a creeper.”

“Totally lame of them. Fuckers steal from us often at night and now they are out during the day?”

Prue pouted and turned to the two boys. “I don’t know how to get him to leave me alone. I just wanted to go grocery shopping but now…” She glanced at Francis ad saw his eyes had narrowed as he tried to discern what she might be up to. Hell she wasn’t even totally sure what she was up to. 

“This way,” One of the two boys said and motioned for her to follow him further into the store as the other went towards the entrance. “We’ve got a back door. I think Alan can easily enough distract the brainless duo outside and you can make it into the crowd.” Prue smiled at him and took his face between both her hands as she let out a small little coo at him.

“Thank you, this means so much to me.” Her lips barely touched the bandanna upon his head then she was sneaking out the door and he was looking like he’d seen the seven wonders of the world. She easily slithered out of the alley as Francis looked more than ready to pummel Alan who was quickly joined by the boy with the bandana. Her feet took her quickly into the growing noon crowd and she knew that by the time she was three steps into the sea of bodies Francis would have no idea she had even left the store.

She would settle for only getting what she needed from the grocery store and worry about everything else later. Food trumped shoes any day and she was far hungrier than she was uncomfortable with her work shoes. It wasn’t until curly mentioned her shoes had she become conscious of how old and ratty they were. She supposed she could come out again tomorrow and get the shoes, maybe even a dress or something nice to wear when hanging out with curly. Because for all she knew, his hottie of a brother would show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recolored an old oc drawing of mine to look more like Prue if anyone wants to see her. https://theparallelapprentice.tumblr.com/post/168513979885/just-an-edit-of-my-old-oc-to-be-colored-more-akin


	4. Chapter 4

Upon getting home after work Prudence found a box on her porch. It had been really odd to her but after peeking in she brought the box inside and set it on her console table right next to the door and also put her mail and keys next to it. The groceries went into her fridge and upon looking around her house took note of the blanket on the couch. She figured today was as good of a day as any to clean and she got to it.

Laundry was started easily enough and music began to blast out of the boom box she had. While she was a person of few frivolous possessions, she did own a few and she owned quite a lot in total. Her boombox fell under the category of frivolous while the blanket and couch fell under necessary. The Tv she quickly dusted was frivolous, the broken VHS player was kept for show if she had any friends over. No one worth their salt didn’t own a VHS player and a few VHS’.

Her bookshelf filled with small paperback books would be considered frivolous if her TV and VHS player worked but they didn’t so she counted that as ‘necessary entertainment for her mental wellbeing’. Her couch was necessary, a new one would be frivolous, and she was quick to pull out a needle and thread and sew up a new tear she could see. Would a new one really be frivolous though? She tossed her throw over the couch then nodded. Very frivolous because her throw was nice and covered the few stitched up holes the piece had.

Her puppy whined from his bed and she urged him out to the small backyard so that he could run and play with his toys for a bt while she pulled her laundry out of the washer and put up on the line to dry. Washer, necessary; dryer is frivolous so she didn’t have one. Her broom handle was broken but taped back together for now, perhaps she’d get a new one while out tomorrow. It would be nice to have one that didn’t splinter easily. 

She continued to categorize her house by frivolous or necessity so that on her day trip later in the day she might be able to think about somethings to get that she needed. Like the broom. Prue kept- in a shoebox- a small portion of her wage so that she could use it for things for the house specifically. Emergency money really but she would count it and debate how much she would really need for an emergency, and the rest was for the purchase of things for home.

Standing in her bedroom Prue looked around and set the boombox on the floor. She needed to make her bed before putting it there to stay as she cleaned up in here. “Rising up, back on the street; Did my time, took my chances;” Prue sang along to the song as it came on and worked on sweeping. It wasn’t very long before she was belting out “And he's watching us aaaaaaall with the eye of the tiger~” She swung the broom out and with a gasp heard the shatter of glass as a photo was knocked down. 

Carefully she turned her music down and knelt by the photo. Her fingers picked it up carefully and with her dusting cloth wiped the straggling pieces of glass away. “Sorry,” She mumbled to the people in the photo, a woman and a man smiling at the camera as they held an infant bundled in pink. “Would you two approve of me now?” She asked with a very small smile and plucked the rest of the glass shards out and dropped them to the floor to be swept up. The Photo was set gingerly back on the dresser it had fallen off of. “A new frame, necessity.” Her eyes ghosted around her room taking note of the lack of photos and posters with a sad expression. She hadn’t made it to that age before she had to really grow up.

Leaving the music at the lowered volume she quickly finished sweeping and getting rid of the glass. Even though she tried to be careful about cleaning the glass a shard still ended up cutting her palm. It was a shallow cut, much like that of a paper cut, but it hurt like hell and bled quite a bit. With a pout upon her lips she tied a dishcloth around the pulsating wound and decided it was finally time to head out. Just as she grabbed her keys she noticed the box she had previously forgotten about.

Lifting it she shook it, it was fairly heavy and upon inspecting all around it took note there was no sender, not that she expected there to be one. The box had not been there before her shift last night and mail didn’t arrive as early as the box had. No note or any kind of indication of who it was from or what it was littered the outside. Sighing heavily and thinking maybe it was a prank from Francis for tricking him yesterday she carefully opened the box.

No glitter exploded out, nothing smell funny, and nothing crawled about. She remembered the tarantula from tenth grade- both he and her had been ahead in school so they’d been fourteen at the time- distinctly and as much as she had braved it out back then, did not want another eight legged creature crawling up her arm. But nothing of the sort was within the box.

Prue looked down and into the dark interior before she grunted out softly, “Huh?” Reaching in she pulled out a pair of black leather work boots. They looked much like the tan boots the construction workers wore. Slipping off her shoes she pulled them on and let out a small excited giggle. They fit perfectly and were quite very comfortable.

Double checking the box she tried to find a note inside but there was nothing. Prue hummed softly and shifted in the new boots before sighing and figuring if anyone mentioned them she would thank the gifter then. There was no reason to give her this gift though. It wasn’t like her birthday was soon, was it? 

Walking towards the direction of the boardwalk she tried to remember the month and date. It was currently June something and her birthday wasn’t until August. There were no holidays that she could recall. Not to mention she didn’t have any close friends. Only Francis even knew her birthday. Her friends were more of the partying type and parties happened at night when she worked. It also really wasn’t her thing either.

Like most her age she did enjoy a concert or two but she had never been the kind to heavily drink, smoke, or hit up a Surf Nazi bonfire after the music. She had chosen to enjoy the rides and music before separating from her older ex-classmates; they would go to the bonfires and her to her home for rest. 

Prue walked through the home goods store and perused what they had to offer. There was so much she wanted, but little she could afford at any given moment. Comforter sets, couch pillows, nice curtains; all were frivolous necessities that she could not afford and likely wouldn’t unless she got either roommates or a significant other that would help with bills. As she put a broom and dustpan into her cart she paused. Maybe curly needed a place? Hmmm.

An hour of shopping later and she was in a changing room trying on a new dress, pretending she was going to buy it. She would have bought it if this had been her first stop but… her funds were low and rather than wasting the rest she had on her she would add it back to the emergency funds.

Even if she couldn’t by anything she wanted for a new outfit, she still liked to try it on. The dress was a simple sundress, probably too cold for the nights soon anyway. Floral print normally wasn’t her thing but the dress was pretty and felt nice upon her skin. Taking it off she redressed and set the dress on the put away rack before leaving. It was never noticed by her when someone else grabbed the dress and disappeared.

Once outside she looked around mortified. It was late- late enough to be dark. She would never make it home in time to get changed and get back for her shift. The roar of motor bikes drew her attention and before she knew what she was doing, she was standing near three boys that hooted with laughter as the roar startled a young woman. 

The dark haired boy noticed her first and as he quieted the wild one looked over. Wild ended up tapping curly to get his attention then point at her. “Chika? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Lifting her hand up in a small wave she then began to chew on her thumb.

“Yeah, I’m going to be late. I don’t think I can walk home and back without being mega late.” Her eyes flicked down to his bike and her mouth opened and closed several times, she just didn’t know how to get the words out. 

Curly didn’t need the words though, he kicked his bike to life and scooted up closer to the handle bars. “Hop on, I’ll get ya there an back in no time.” She smiled softly and hesitantly got on. WIld reached over and steadied her as she nearly fell and then he grabbed her things and stepped on his own bike to bring it to life. Perhaps helping her would allow him back in the store.

Pruedence held on tightly as a small shriek escaped her, he sped off fast before slowing near the store. “I uh, I don’t know where you live.” Once he got her home she ran inside without thought and he and wild carefully entered. They knew that without an invite they were pervious to any attack or anything that could give them away as what they were. Like that mirror that was hanging up near her stairs. Ignoring that wild immediately began to mess with her TV and curly poked through her VHS collection.

“Oh!” Both looked at Prue with startle as they feared something gave them away. “I didn’t realize you guys followed me in.” Wild pointed at the bags and Prue noticed he tried not to look at her nor would he speak to her. “I- uh- I’m ready to go.” They looked her over, blue jeans and gray tee shirt like her normal wear when they saw her. She was putting her hair up now and her hat hung between bared teeth and wild hurried out to his bike, it roared to life and curly waited for her before closing the door behind himself.

“Let’s get you to work.” Curly purred then with ease lifted her onto his bike, she gawped at him before looking away with the brightest, reddest, face Paul had ever seen. They could both hear her heart racing from embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

Ding! The bell over the door nearly shrieked at Prue from where she was in the back. Her head seemed to pop up over the aisles to try and see who came in but to no avail. Whoever it was had to be really short or they hadn’t entered but rather opened the door and left. She hummed softly before grabbing her cleaning supplies and beginning to head to the front just in case someone had come in.

She made it behind the counter just as the short lady yelled out, “Uh excuse me?! Isn’t there anyone working? Prue had to bite her bottom lip least a sarcastic reply escape her. She wanted nothing more than to say something along the lines of ‘No, no ones here working so yelling out is going to really help you, oh entitled Bitch.’

But instead of being sarcasting she threw on a fake smile and kept her tone light and airy. “Yes ma’am, I’m right here. Now what can I do for you.” The lady looked Prue up and down, her eyes started from Prue’s own then moved slowly down and back up and she sneered.

“Isn’t there anyone else that can help me?” Looking behind herself towards the empty deli section Prue looked back at the woman and shook her head no, her coworker must have stepped out for a smoke real fast. “Ugh,” the sound the woman made was very deliberate, like she wanted Prue to hear her distaste. “Fine, whatever. I want a large cup of coffee with four pack of the blue sugar and a quarter cup of milk.”

“Um, Ma’am, I’m sorry but we don’t mix the coffee for you. There’s fresh hot pots right over there with all of the cups and different colored sugars and types of milk.” Prue pointed directly to her own left and the woman’s right. The woman didn’t bother looking but instead scuffed and threw her money at Prue. 

“Just make it.” Prue picked up the money and set it on the counter before pushing it back. The woman looked at the money before giving Prue a truly hideous sneer. “You little whore. How dare you- don’t you know who I am?!” 

Once again Prue had to bite her tongue to not just lash out in a verbal spew at the terrible woman. Instead she spoke through gritted teeth and a wider smile. “No Ma’am, I do not. Knowing who you are does not change the fact that we do not mix the coffee’s for customers as per policy. So whatever it is that you need can be found over there and if it’s not there I will be more than happy to retrieve it for you if we have it.”

Instead of giving the bitch the satisfaction of getting a reply in Prue turned away and began to pack out the cigarettes once again this shift. Packing out was her go to when trying to hide her obvious scowl from customers. The sound of silence for a few minutes did earn her a soft sigh of relief before standing up to check if the bitch had ruined the coffee station. But the store was empty and the money on the counter. Eyes flicked around to see the bitch was gone but the bell had never sounded.

A shiver ran up her spine as she realized how silent everything was. No cars blew by, the people outside seemed to have quieted and disappeared, not even any animals could be heard. It was only when her coworker came back from out back and began to work in the deli prepping for the morning did life seem to return to the outside world too. 

Not knowing what else to do Prue rung up a coffee and put the money in the register. It was just very likely the bitch left the money there, got her coffee, then left and Prue just hadn’t noticed the bell. Making a small face she was determined to not be worried over all of this because she would be more than happy to never see the woman again. Speaking of coffee’s, she wanted one and curly was late.

Grabbing her supplies she went back to the refrigerator door she’d been previously cleaning and picked up where she left off. Some nights she had so much free time that the store would be the cleanest it had been in months. It was only upon finishing her doors that she realized someone was practically breathing down her neck. “You’re later than normal.” 

Turning around she came face to neck with curly who was grinning at her. “I know. But there was some… trash I had to take out before showing up here.” His snicker had Prue tilting her head much like he normally did and he widened his grin at her. Like he just told her the most hilarious inside joke, that she was not part of. Before she could even question him or tell him just where he could shove his jokes, he began to talk. “So~ My brothers heard about our date, and someone happens to seem just a bit jealous.”

Prue knew her eyes had widened and her jaw may have dropped some, but she quickly recovered and gave a small shrug. “I don’t care if the wild haired one is jealous.” Curly threw his head back and laughed loudly, his shoulders and chest shook with the depth of it.

“Holy shit, you know him already! Hah! He hasn't even spoken to you and you know exactly who it was that was jealous!” A pout crossed her lips and curly finally took note that his joke had not been very nice. Instead of apologizing or at the very least changing the subject he continued. “But a certain platinum blonde looked fairly interested in the news.”

“Interested in hearing his brother has a date, with me, is not what I would like to hear. It makes me think he wouldn’t care if you and I dated. Anyway onto a different subject,” they had walked to the coffee section as they’d talked and she finished making a cup of coffee, “you like to hear about customers that come in and are to be the laughing stock of jokes right?” His eyes seemed to light up as they went to the counter where she charged curly for the coffee she was now drinking.

He did like to hear about her troublesome customers and keep an eye out for his next possible meal. The story she was now telling him now, nearly perfect to how he’d heard and seen it from outside, had him buzzing as if he was high. In a way he was because just hearing a story that justified his kill like this was amazing. It was heroic of him in a sick diluted way, saving his new little sister from a terrible bitch that was demeaning to her. He liked finding his meals here at night now~ and he was just oh so glad that David had needed smokes that night a while ago and brought them all in with him. Not to mention deciding to keep this girl alive rather than killing her like he’d planned upon gazing at her from their bikes outside.

The tale was a whole five minutes in retelling but the ending was the only part that was different. “She just left her money on the counter, made her drink, and left. I really hate inconsiderate people like that. I hope I never see her again.” Curly reached out and patted with her cheek and grinned at her.

That wasn’t how it really ended with the lady, but he’d let her continue to think that. After all, Prue had no need to know the bell hadn’t dung because he had made sure it wouldn’t, nor did she need to know he had grabbed the woman just as she was about to go on a furious tirade of how terrible Prue was, and Prue definitely need not know of how what filled him right now was the woman’s warm blood. “You probably won’t, the ones like that seem to take their unwanted business elsewhere and never return.” Grabbing the Coffee Prue was sipping he took a nice long gulp then returned it to her with a wink. “Just a few more days, sis~”

Emotions flitted across her face and this time, it looked like sorrow or longing. He wasn’t sure but he knew what to look for next time. “What should I wear? Like you won’t tell me the plan and if I end up riding with you I don’t wanna be wearing a dress or skirt.” Her gripped her chin and stroked it, his own small but genuine smile upon his lips. There were times, split seconds now and again, where he damned David for picking her because he could so easily see himself loving this girl in time. But then again he could also see himself playing at a long con with her. Teasing her and tricking her into liking him just to tear her throat out and bathe in her blood. It wouldn’t be until the moment came to earnestly kiss her or kill her that he would know his own game.

Prudence really lucked out in the end, his brother liking her was what saved her from both himself and his closest brother. Having went to make his move a few weeks ago with the joke about how Prue could help him, his brother learned that she was likely to be a sister in the end and they were to treat her as such until that end came. He hoped his brother decided to keep her and not turn her into meal at that point.

“Just pants and a shirt should be fine. Not planning anything fancy or whatnot. Really it’s more of a hangout to get some relief away from my brothers for a few hours is all, not a real date or anything.” Curly let go of her chin and quickly left after that, his bike roared to life and then he was speeding off in the direction of the boardwalk where she was sure his brothers would be. What little she learned of him was that they were a small four person gang but only considered that because they were like brothers.

Curly calling her sis made her feel like she was wanted, like she belonged in the gang. This was a rocky road she was traveling down upon in this case. Gangs, even ones like curly’s, were nothing to play around with. If she joined then it would be a tooth and nail fight to escape, and if she insulted them it might be an even worse fate for her in the end. Prue could only hope that curly was genuine in his interest in her in being that of a friend. Or if he wanted her in the gang, it would literally just be like having a family.

“Prue, you okay?” Her coworker called out and she quickly went to packing away the cigarettes again.

“Just peachy. More than ready to go home and sleep the rest of the night away.” Her co worker laughed loudly and she smiled as she wiped away tears that had formed. A family would be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta :) Also any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Like just shout at me hey imagine if Prue.... blah blah blah! and we can chit chat over it! Also for my anon readers check the comments between updates or when you see an update cus i reply!


	6. Chapter 6

When the door chimed and Prue saw a lone Surf Nazi with an insanely bright red jacket enter she glanced outside and saw no vehicles or anything, just a straggler without the gang. It was always odd when one or two came in without the whole hoard like with Francis a few weeks ago. Very odd indeed to her because she knew that alone none of them were strong and it was the hive mentality that kept them all thriving. 

Checking the Surf Nazi out she took his money and gave him change, a smile on her lips as she parted them to wish him a good night was stopped with a knife pointed right at her. “Give it! All of it!” The knife waved in the direction of the drawer and her polite expression turned sour as she glanced at the practically bare register. 

“Hey, listen, it’s not worth it. I’ve got maybe a hundred dollars in there and a camera pointed right at your face. Put the knife away and walk away with your change. No one has to know.” She knew that her attempt to talk the idiot out of this was futile and that her training was to just give him the money and then call the cops. But she wanted to give him a chance, an out so that neither of them would have to deal with the bullshit that this pathetic robbery attempt would lead to.

As she and the man kept their eyes locked on each other the roar of bikes outside fell upon deafened ears. “The money, bitch! Now!” He lunged forward towards her as she stumbled back and tripped, the knife slicing her cheek in a thin paper cut like scratch that had more shock value than pain.

“Now that’s not very nice~” someone purred and Prue stayed right where she was. WHomever it was- she knew them. In her panic ridden state though she couldn’t place the voice. Especially with the tone they had, smooth as silk but the edge like that of a knife. Whoever it was was dangerous and her entire body went rigid as the fear sunk in even deeper.

In this position, she couldn’t make out who it was that caused the chill to freeze her and the store seemed to get a few degrees colder. The man with the knife turned sharply to face the new person and all Prue could see now was bright candy apple red. His jacket like that of a burning beacon calling for all to see and focus upon. The man visibly paled while his skin took on a sweaty sheen as he swallowed hard, whomever the savior was terrified the man just as much as they did her. When the knife was no longer held in her direction it was instead pointed at her savior a small inkling of a thought ticked at the back of her mind, the door hadn't chimed.

“Get out! This has nothing to do with you!” The man tried to sound threatening towards the newcomer but in the end, he only sounded scared and pathetic, he lunged at the unknown person and the door finally chimed as the man and whoever else ended up outside.

Staying where she was she waited for a moment, just long enough to breathe really, and then she was jumping up, struggling to stand and jump over the counter and run outside herself. Left, right, left again, then right again. Wherever she looked there was no one, no robber, no savior, no spectators; just a dark empty void. Prue was shaking like a leaf from the fear she felt at the attack and the suddenness of it all. Had it all even really happened? So focused on looking around she never looked down nor up. The few drops of spilled blood staining the ground never caught her attention.

A hand rose to touch her cheek and with a stinging burn, she hissed. Yes, it had happened and she had the proof on her face and the security camera’s video- the video! Hurrying back in the store she closed and locked the door before calling out to her missing coworker. Her manager had only gone into the back to get more supplies for the deli for just a minute, maybe two at most, and in that short span of time the attack went down. “Wh- what happened to your face?!” Her manager asked and reached out.

“Someone tried to rob us- I- I don’t know what happened he was pointing the knife at me one moment then gone the next-”

The police arrived within minutes after the call was patched through and they were just as baffled as Prue when reviewing the tapes. They saw the man wandering around, a bag of chips his only item, and that at the moment the manager stepped away he approached the register. Their transaction was swift to the point a minute had not yet passed and the man pulled the knife out. Then static, well there was the lung and her falling and then static for the next minute. The image returned to her standing outside turning to and fro in search of the invisible and rushing back in.

The police were just as baffled as the workers and Prue was shaken up enough that a replacement was called in and she was excused for the rest of the night. “Are you sure you don’t want a lift home?” One of the officers asked, his eyes held a soft kindness like that of a father looking down upon their daughter.

“I- I’m sure. He- it wasn’t me he was after just the money.” Even so she felt like she was shaking terribly upon the arrival of a tired looking manager that told her to go home and rest up, they would get coverage for the next two shifts for her so that she could relax and on her third shift they would have a third person working overnight until she was comfortable enough to work again.

Prudence Hunter didn’t dare to head to home knowing that nothing awaited her but dark shadows and her own human fear of what might hide within them. Instead, she mumbled about needing to eat and down as much coffee as possible and headed in the direction of the boardwalk barely noting that she felt numb. She passed places to eat and drink and instead found a bench to just sit heavily on. She knew she was still shaken up from the ordeal no matter how quickly it was done and over with. 

Legs spread slightly so that her elbows could rest on her knees and her head could fall into her hands she worked to calm down and tried to not be worried to go to an empty house. Someone sat next to her and with the slightest of glances she noted they were wearing chaps. Old worn chaps that had the fabric of old jeans peeking out of under them. As she made eye contact with a curious Curly her lower lip quivered. His mouth had been set in a wide enthusiastic grin- he’d been thrilled to see her out and about having previously thought her to be working tonight- but it fell away as a tear slipped from the corner of one eye and he pulled her into a hug. “Why aren’t you with your brothers?” Prue’s voice shook and she tried to keep from crying by asking the first thing that came to mind.

“They are… about. David got… messy with his food earlier and needed to get changed.” He shrugged as if that explained everything even though to her it explained nothing. “Something about looking appropriate.” Curly was watching her, she knew, because as someone passed by his image was reflected in the many shiny objects that were sewn in their skirt.

“Uh huh.” Her short reply was all she would give and her eyes kept looking out to the crowds because for a moment she had thought she had seen a bright red jacket- one that caused a spike in her fear and she knew a cold sweat was breaking out across her neck. Eyes locking onto the location she had thought to have seen red and when the crowd parted she relaxed, just a child in a red dress.

“Prue! Prudence!” Her head shot up as she pulled away and out of the hug at the yelling of her name and the crowd stirred in the direction of the commotion.

“Prudence?” curly said as if greatly amused by the knowledge of her full name rather than just her nickname but she brushed it off; if only because Francis seemed to break through the crowd with his small gaggle of ‘friends’. “You are one of them?” Curly’s tone was sharp as he asked her about the affiliation with the gang. His clipped tone had her looking over to him and there was a hidden look of rage in his eyes.

“No.” It was like she was compelled to answer him, something in her telling her that if she didn’t, the cherribish man would be little more than a nightmare to her. “I know him from growing up as his neighbor.” Curly calmed almost immediately and gave her a Cheshire like grin in apology at his angered tone. The words never left his lips but she knew that this was as close as she’d ever get.

“There! Prudence!” Her head snapped to look at her once friend as he rushed through the crowd towards her and though little more than a second had passed when she looked back off to the side, curly was gone. “I heard what happened, are you alright?!” The moment Francis touched her she flinched away and nearly fell off the bench. “I-”

Eyes looked him over before she turned away and ran from the bench, ran from him and his gang, the gang who would harbor the man who had attacked her. She wanted nothing to do with anyone from that gang ever again. Sure she tolerated Francis and his little fraction of the gang before, but no more. Just the thought of a Surf Nazi sent a chill down her spine and had her dodging haphazardly through the thickening crowd. 

It was only as she crashed right into someone and they grabbing her in a tight embrace that she began to calm down. The smell of old cigarette smoke, fresh salt as if the person was on the beach moments ago, and something that she couldn’t pinpoint- something like an old penny- hit her senses suppressing her into a stupor. Her harsh breathing evened out and her shaking frame relaxed against the hard body that trapped hers.

“Relax,” the soothing tone spoke, “you are safe. He won’t ever touch you again. So sleep, I’ve got you.” The more he spoke the more relaxed she became until the only thing holding her up was him, one arm around her back, trapping her arms down so she grabbed onto a long black coat and fisted it in her hands, the other arm wrapped around her back and up to thread his fingers in her hair, trapping her from looking anywhere but at the inky sea and sky. “No one gets away with touching what’s mine.” And then she succumbed to the sleep the person had bidden her into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I never post in any kind of timely manner. But hey, at least I post?

Prudence woke up with a silent scream upon her opened lips and a cold sweat coating her skin. She felt sticky and shaky as she looked around, trying to make sure that there was a certain color missing from around her. Fingers had a death grip upon her blanket as her eyes scanned every darkened corner and flicked to every shadow. The more she looked around recognized her familiar old home, the ratty green- or was it once blue?- couch that she woke from her hibernation upon, her favorite heavy knitted blanket that she last remember being stored in that one closet over there that was open for once, and there was her cracked TV that played nothing but the news or static.

A hand lifted to her face and as she went to wipe her sweat away a scent reached her nose. Cigarettes, salt, and something else that she could not pinpoint no matter how she tried to focus upon it. Instead, all she could focus on was the memory of someone holding her while promising her safety and comforting her in a way that had her clinging to them desperately that filtered into her thoughts and she now found herself gripping the blanket. Finally, she allowed herself to cry about the previous torturous night. Her own salty tears burned her cheek as they spilled down and dripped on her beloved blanket.

Last night had not been an imagined scenario within a tame dream of her making, unfortunately, and maybe, fortunately. The attack and someone saving her was a nightmare that she had proof really happened and wasn't some weird hallucination. The long thin cut on her cheek was burning more and more as she cried and that was all the proof she or anyone might need that there had been some kind of ordeal that she endured. There really had been a Surf Nazi that attacked and terrified her, one she had offered an out to but had ended up nearly dying because of them. Her cut was a few inches below her eye and ran from before her cheekbone to right after the corner of her eye, long, thing, and probably burning bright red right now.

What she had trouble believing though was that there was someone out there that had promised she would be safe and that the attacker was never going to get her again. If only she could be certain of that and rid herself of the tiny bout of paranoia that was building. Prue would swear that when she closed her eyes she still saw that horrendous ugly red coat there before her, a bright gleaming silver blade pointed right at her, and a cruel grimace drowning her in ill intent. She couldn’t remember the man’s face, his hair, his eyes, nothing but that bloody red coat and the equally cruel lips twisted in some sick version of a grimace or smirk.

Prue practically threw herself off of her couch while struggling to detangle the blanket from her legs. She couldn’t stay here at the moment no matter if her own home really was the safest place or not. It was too dark, too dreary, and all she could see lurking in the shadows that haunted her home was the red jacket. 

Rushing through her shower she knew her hair would be a frizzy wavy mess if she didn’t dry it out after and there was hesitation on if she should do it or just rush out of the house into the midday humidity. It was after peeking out of her frosted glass shower doors and around the room she decided that there was no red in sight and as such she should be fine to take a few minutes to dry her hair without worry about a vivid hallucination of red. The shower and fixing of her hair- although quite rushed- was quite relaxing to the point that after getting dressed and heading out she was the most relaxed since yesterday happened. No, the second most relaxed. Just the thought of those arms holding her tight and keeping her safe within them was relaxing enough that she knew being in them had been when she was the most relaxed.

Out on the boardwalk at only three in the afternoon was a stark contrast to being out at night. At this time most people were either working, just getting out of school, or small touristy families. The Surf Nazi’s would be sleeping off their hangovers until after dark when they’d wake just to do it all over again, the teens that would fill up this stretch of land were all getting ready to start slinking out in an hour or two, the families that were here as tourists were preparing to leave to their nice, safe and cozy, hotels. These next two hours would be the barest this place ever gets except when the night transitions into the day.

She was hoping to be out of here and back home before dusk would fully set in, lest she was to have an uncomfortable run-in with Francis’ gang again. Prudence Hunter was never one to avoid confrontation before and she hoped in the future she’d get over this bout of fear that crept into her like a slinking shadow. One day she would be able to maybe speak with Francis again like she had a few weeks ago but that ‘one day’ was no day soon.

The day was passed as she browsed through the shops that were open, bypassing the movie store because her player ate the last VHS she had put in it, and she ended up spending time in a crystal store for a good chunk of time, just browsing and reading about the stones, none of which really called to her, so she thanked the seller for her time and knowledge before leaving and coming face to face with a dark sky and hundreds of people pushing their way through the boardwalk. Apparently, she’d been in there quite a long time and hadn’t even noticed it.

As Prue pushed her way through the crowds, trying to make it to the far end of the boardwalk to get back home, someone turned too fast and hit her with their elbow. Laughter rang out and the person hurried off as she held her cheek painfully. The hit had landed right near her cut from the previous night. It stung enough to draw tears to the corners of her eyes but they thankfully never fell. 

“You okay?” Prue turned around to come face to face with curly and his ghastly bright jacket. She looked up to his face and again something about his eyes drew her in, something that was like looking into the eyes of a crocodile. His gloved hands reached for her and she accepted them. All she could do was just stand there and let him reach and grab until he pulled her hand away from her face. He pulled a surprisingly clean rag out of his pocket and wiped her cheek before grimacing. “Let’s get this cleaned up. David won’t be happy.”

David? Who was David? And why wouldn’t he be happy? They entered a small drug store and he moved about just as lightly and as smoothly as the first time she had seen him moving. Rubbing alcohol, some gauze, cotton balls, and bandages were set in front of the cashier. Curly didn’t wait for it to all be rung up before he started to clean her cheek and the pain it caused let her know that she might just be in time to avoid an infection that would inflame her cheek further and cause much more pain. He put the gauze over the cut, tore it into several thin strips that would fit perfectly over her cu,t and used the bandages to hold it there. He still didn’t look too happy but his expression was one that said ‘It will have to do.’

“Who are you?” Her voice was as soft as the lightest whisper as she tried to figure out who curly really was because after all this time meeting every night she worked he was nearly a stranger out here but he grinned and turned towards her after paying. He just simply shrugged to answer her question and began to leave with her hot on his heels. “Who is David? Why were you there last night- and tonight?”

The questions drew his lips together and a frown began to form. He wasn’t going to answer her questions and she got an inkling that if she kept pressing it wouldn’t turn out well for her. Seeing how tense his shoulders were and even though he walked smoothly and practically gilded about there was a rigidness to his every move. Prue gritted her teeth and decided to bide her time away as she waited for something, anything, from the man. 

Wandering eyes looked around and she tried to spot anyone that had been with this boy the night she’d first seen him. But there was no one that caught her eyes like any of his friends had and all she ended up doing was catching sight of many, many, red things that caused a shiver to run down her back. “Hey, I know our date isn’t for a few more nights,” curly called out catching her attention just in time for her to bump into him. He’d turned to face her and stopped walking, arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling but that was all and he let her go almost immediately. “But let's ride this.”

The rest of the night went similar to the beginning of it. If Prue tried to ask anything of the boy he would just go quiet and ignore her before taking her on a ride or doing something with her. She figured out his ploy, he was either the distraction or bait, yet either way it was working. He would make her go on rides she tried to say no to- which ended up in her clinging to him- or he’d win stupid prizes at the stands and let her pick. If he was the bait then she was the fish that was following the lure around nearly ready to bite. Curly being a distraction was effective enough to the point she didn’t notice his friends lurking by or the red colors that would flash passed. He was nearly perfect in whatever chore he’d been given.

Nearly.

Her eyes saw black and a blonde so white it could only be considered platinum, it drew her attention so fast that she was three steps away from curly before he noticed and in a near panic called out, “Marko.” Turning her eyes away from whoever she’d been looking at to curly then back to- nothing, whoever it was had disappeared. 

“What?” She turned back to curly who had calmed his panicked expression and smirked at her. 

“My name, it’s Marko. Figured it’s about time I tell you” He turned back to the game he’d been playing and scowled upon realizing he had missed the previous shot. He threw the bean back a bit harder than intended and missed again, but her soft giggle turned his angry expression into a pout instead. “Damn, I missed. Chicka I never miss. That is your fault.” He pointed and she grinned widely at him to show off her bright white teeth. She would take pride in this. “Come on, it’s time to get on the ferris wheel before this place shuts down.” Prue’s eyes widened and she looked around, noticing for the first time that the rides had started to shut down meaning closing was soon, and this place closed at nearly three in the morning. “After you~” Marko purred as the attendant opened the door for the seating.

Something about his tone, and his eyes, told her she shouldn’t get on or she should insist he got on first. Yet she had never been big on going against what someone asked of her so she got on and sat down. The bar was pushed down onto her lap and the door closed as Marko waved at her. The machine started to turn and as she went up she saw the other three boys melt out of the crowd and watch until she was up at the top then they molded back in. Somehow even Marko blended in perfectly in that silly bright jacket.


	8. Chapter 8

When Prue went back to work in the convenience store on Monday she found herself to be far too antsy for her shift to feel even a little bit comfortable. She would pace back and forth without meaning to and practically jump nearly every time the door made a sound. The most unfortunate part was that her unease caused her two co-workers to be jittery and on edge too. It was to the point that she was practically hiding in the back organizing and stocking while also pulling from the back to refill the front, less contact with customers and her co-workers seemed to put everyone on a more relaxed level even if she was still uneasy.

Marko entered the convenience store- unknown to her- and moved around as if looking for something but not finding it. He moved through the store while looking between the two workers and a scowl nearly took over his Cheshire grin. He knew the girl was not at her home- her dog had gone berserk inside and no lights turned on and no one came out to find out what the commotion was. She wasn’t on the boardwalk where his brothers were scouting so David had sent him here to search.

It smelled like her here, a recent strong scent. She still wasn’t fully better after the slight attack a few nights ago and he smelled the fear thickly in the air. Until recently she had been walking through these same aisles as him, the same path he was taking now until he stopped in front of the doors to the back rooms. This was where Marko’s grin fell and he tilted his head in confusion. She might be back there or she might not be and he had no way of knowing without the two that were watching him seeing him go back. With what happened a few days ago they would call the cops on him and in moments he would be screwed.

“You need help, Sir?” The cashier called out and he grinned once more before moving to the front.

“You seem to be out of what I was looking for. You mind me asking where,” He hesitated before shrugging internally and saying ‘screw it’, “Prudence is? I thought she worked the night shift. I’m a friend of hers.” He gave the cashier his most innocent playful grin with a tilt of his just so, and the man that had been watching him like a hawk relaxed before grinning back.

“Really? A friend of her’s? She’s never had any visitors before. How about you tell me the truth or get out.” His innocent act fell away and he pouted before looking at the man and huffing.

“Really, just ask her.” He hopped up to sit on the counter and watched the man. He would wait this guy out until dawn if need be. David would kill him if he returned without verifying the girl was safe and in no real danger. He didn’t understand David most times when it came to his impulsive actions but he always went with the flow. Something about this girl was just different and David wanted her. It was like he was a moth drawn to the fire and he was getting closer and closer, willing to burn his wings for a chance to touch the flame.

“Oh,” a soft gasp caught his attention and his head swiveled faster than he should have allowed to look at Prudence and grin again. There she was~! David would be pleased with him. “Marko, what- uh- what are you doing here?” Her brown eyes flicked around to look at her two co-workers and he pouted at her, wasn’t she happy to see him again? He wasn’t really bothered by her lack of enthusiasm over his presence because he understood it. Marko had been like her once and while Paul had been used to draw him into the folds it was essentially David that was the flame here and them all the moths. Prue was little more than the new moth to David’s flame.

“Just checking on you, making sure you’re cleaning your cheek and taking care of it.” Prue noticed how smoothly he slid off the counter and glided over to her. His tisk was loud to her ears and she knew she was turning red with embarrassment as he took her chin in his hand and made her look to the side so he could check over the bandages. She hadn’t bothered to change them from last night and he knew it too. David would not be happy to hear that she wasn’t taking care of her cheek or that he let her get away with it.

As much as he didn’t like being someone’s keeper he would do as David bade because David was his brother and this girl may end up as a late dinner or a sister. He would prefer not to end up on the dinner menu though. “How about you go take care of that and I’ll get you something to eat?” Just by taking a deep breath he knew she wasn’t healthy at the moment, cells dying and struggling to regenerate without the necessary nourishment.

“You know what,” The cashier and the manager from the deli came over, it was the manager that was speaking to them and Marko was feeling hungry himself as he looked at the two nuisances, at least the other person she normally worked with would notice him then dismiss him at this point. He grew even more irritated at their next words. “Prue we’ve got it covered here tonight, why don’t you head off for now?” Now he would have to babysit her all night if she left and went to the boardwalk. Marko also hid his wince knowing that David knew and would not be pleased with his initial reaction.

Yes he had planned a ‘date’ with her and he did in fact like her, but with how on edge and irritated the gang had been recently, he knew tonight would be little more than an irritation to him. Hunger gnawed at his stomach making him feel on edge about being around her. Marco didn’t want to slip up and either shift in front of her or make her into his next meal. For David’s sake and her own; after all, he did like her enough to want her as a sister.

“I- I don’t know…” She edged away from Marko just enough for him to pick up on but not her coworkers. Smart girl, he thought, but too late. Somehow she was picking up on the danger he posed, on the fact he wasn’t pleased to spend tonight with her because of his ever-growing hunger. He wasn’t sure exactly what David had in mind considering he was having only Marko go to the girl, to lure her in. 

Usually, they went for those with nothing to lose and that would go all out right away. The easy ones who held little compassion for the world that had so cruelly abused them. Their little group of four had not been so little all the time and there had been failed expenditures that they boys always took care of. The four of them were just right as is and Prudence was not going to fit in with their world and way of life, or so he felt after having hung out with her here at her job for so long. But when David picked someone and set his eyes on them there was little any of the three remaining boys could say or do to dissuade him. This girl was no exception all though there was something different about the way David was going about acquiring her.

“Come on Prue~ Let’s go eat~.” He purred and hooked an arm around her shoulders, he noted that his stature of five foot seven was almost half a head taller than her. If he had to guess her height he would say she was right around five feet give or take. Leading her out of the convenience store- much to her coworker’s relief- he felt an urge of distaste grow for those two. Did they really want her gone that badly?

“It’s okay, I was making them uncomfortable because I was worried.” Marko looked down at her and let his head tilt in a questioning way. Her smile was strained and forced and he didn’t like it. “You seem to be not too happy that they just pushed me out like that. I’m pretty sure they were going to ask me if I wanted to head home soon anyway.” His composure faltered as he realized how easily she read him.

He hadn’t let his smirk fade, he had kept up his bouncy enthusiasm, even squinted his eyes to show just how happy he was; and she had seen through the deception and called him out on it. Well partially. “Now who's to say I’m not happy about that?” Marko had to know, had to ask her just how she knew he’d been faking it. Was he beginning to lose his edge?

Prue reached up and patted Marko’s cheek and the boy let his grin fall away completely to look down at her. What was she doing? Why was she doing it? Panic was close to setting in because this was a greatly unfamiliar territory. David was on his way now. When Marko panicked or got worried he ‘dealt’ with the problems. David did not want Prudence dealt with by Marko because when Marko dealt with problematic humans they were never a problem again. He ended up defaulting to making problematic humans into dinner.

Before Marko could say or do anything, or even before Prue could tell Marko just how she knew, the roar of an engine drew both of their attention and three bikers were surrounding them. Laughter from the trio caused Marko’s eyes to light up and his enthusiasm to escalate. He was excited about something that Prue wouldn’t know and then he was running off, heading to dodge between two fast driving bikes to get to his own and then two out of the tree took off. Marko was relieved of duty for tonight apparently.

“Prudence.” The way her name slid off of platinum’s tongue sent a shiver up her back in one of the most pleasant of ways. “Go home; eat and rest up. There’s nothing for you to worry about.” Prue felt an urge to argue, to tell the platinum blonde that she didn’t want to go home, but her shoulders slumped and she just nodded. Yet there was no movement from her. She wasn’t going home. Platinum’s smirk faded away and he tilted his head just like Marko had previously, before he grinned again. “I’ll give you a lift, get on.” He patted right behind him and she moved unlike before. 

Right onto his bike she went without hesitation or question as to why she was listening to the stranger or doing something so risky. “Hold on tight,” He purred and her arms wrapped around him so as to snuggle into his back. It was like a lullaby to her and she felt her trance beginning more and more of a heavier fog. That scent she couldn’t place filling her nostrils and before she even made it home she was dozing against him.

David was pleased to know that she was not immune to his orders, but that she was so enchanted by him that she didn’t want to leave him. He was also very pleased to feel her up against him and comfortable enough to rest. None of his prey had ever been comfortable enough to rest in his presence. Even those he lured to the hideaway for pleasure before feasting. Every one of them may have been exhausted by the time they were done but none were ever willing to close their eyes next to him. Prudence was perfect he figured.

She would make a great mate one day. He felt the call and knew what it meant the moment he had entered the store those few measly weeks ago. It was still a plan in the making to get her to join willingly. One that if Marko didn’t mess up would work out well. She was on edge about the cherubic man but relaxing up to him the more she was with him. If it went well David had hoped by the end of this month Paul would be able to control himself enough to join in and with Marko watching over her not even the wild boy would be able to accidentally hurt her.

He didn’t account for how uneasy she would make Marko when he was hungry and as such tonight nearly happened. Perhaps he should switch Marko out for Dwayne? The elder would be much calmer and relaxed in situations like this but he would also find a reason to convince David it was a bad plan. Stopping outside of her home he heard the dog within growling but backing up, it would need the training to be a great hellhound and that would be up to Dwayne.

Prudence was not like others he’d tried out within their little family. This girl could not be a failure. She had to work out and for that to happen he had to play the cards just right. Woo her if one would. And wooing a woman was not something David was accustomed to other than a quick fuck and then killing. It was always easier when he didn’t have to fulfill his promises because then he could say whatever he wanted and do whatever he wanted so as to get the woman to spread her legs. Unfortunately, with this girl it wouldn’t be so simple and forcing her would lead to a miserable clan.

He moved easily as he picked her up and brought her inside. The puppy’s hackles were raised and it bared its teeth but didn’t dare growl or bark. The mutt knew better than to incite a reaction from David. Laying her on her couch and covering her, he went over to the mutt and picked it up by the scruff and set it by her feet where it would be able to guard her much easier. She would be its master and the only task it would have in an undead life would be to guard her for all eternity.

“David~” Marko entered the house and seemed much cheerier than he had earlier thanks to a quick feeding, but that would not forgive him of the transgression of being unhappy to spend time with Prudence. Even though he kept himself facing away from Marko he let his face shift, the cheekbones becoming more prominent, his brows bulging while his eyes turned yellow-orange and fangs descended. Marko needed to learn his lesson. “I brought her food.” The younger vampire smelt of fear suddenly and David smirked, good. Marko was still young enough that he would easily learn, after all, he already knew that he’d made a mistake. It would be an easy correction, and Marco was trying to prove himself by bringing nourishment for the girl too. 

“Babysitting?” David heard something being sat on a counter, pizza it smelled like. He turned and saw that Marko too had let his true self out, a defense mechanism. “I will show you just what babysitting is. You’ll be quite happy to learn she is not being babysat.”

Marko let out a small whimper and hunkered down some, his yellow eyes flashed to Prue then to David and the elder knew that he would have to go easy; it was never good to punish if the punished didn’t truly understand why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still really need a beta for this story. I am also greatly unhappy to be posting this chapter because I like to have at least double the chapter numbers written before posting but chapter 13 has been giving me such hell and I have no one to chat with about it. Now before I post chapter nine I really want to type up at least three or four chapters. Don't forget to review and check over any previous review you've given! I reply to them all anonymous and not alike!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coughs, look, an update!

Night came and for once, Prudence didn't have to go into work. It seemed they didn’t want her back until she felt comfortable and that worked for her- for now. Prue walked into Video Max (a store she never thought she'd enter, given her lack of working VHS player) cringing at the sudden jangling of the door bell. “Good evening, welcome to Max Video!” the gentleman behind the counter called out as he turned to greet her. His cheerful expression faltered upon seeing her, lips twitching before settling back into a salesman smile. Something felt off about him, something Prue couldn't quite put her finger on. It made her uncomfortable, and she began to second guess her decision to come here. “You need help finding anything?” The owner launched into his sales pitch. “We have the largest and best video selection in all of Santa Carla, including the latest releases. Perhaps I could recommend The Princess Bride? It's especially popular right now.”

“Uh actually…” She pointed behind her to the window, drawing his eyes to the ‘Help Wanted’ sign posted on the glass. He pushed his glasses up and handed her the sign with an eager grin. Prue smiled back while inwardly attempting to calm her nerves. She was probably just being paranoid because she didn’t remember most of last night after leaving work with Marko. Yeah, that's all it was.

“Now why is a lovely young lady like yourself out looking for a job? Shouldn't you be at home or out partying with your friends?” Prue followed him to the counter to begin filling out the application. He was right, in a way. Most nineteen year olds still lived with their parents and ‘partied it up’ until they realized they didn’t want to live with their parents forever.“I don’t have friends,” she responded after a moment. “What I do have are bills.” 

Prue was halfway through the application when the doorbell behind her dinged. It was a nice sound, she thought absently. Not like the one at her current job. The bell rang again as the door closed. Her brow furrowed at the tell-tale lack of footsteps that usually followed. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, that all-too-familiar sense of unease returning. 

“You boys know you aren't welcome here.” The video store owner hissed. Prue looked over to see that her suspicions were correct. Platinum and his gang were here. 

The Video Store owner had moved to hover over the cashier, as if to protect her from the boys. Wild hair moved away from the desk with a disappointed groan. He threw a wink at the cashier, who was attempting to hide her giggles. Platinum was staring at the owner, a smirk twisting his lips. Brunette stood off to the side reading the back of a VHS. She looked around the store and noticed that Marko wasn’t there, much to her surprise. Prue turned away from the group and continued filling out the application.

She was almost finished when she heard Platinum speak up. “Let’s go boys. We only came out to get Marko something to eat anyways.” As the three of them passed Prue on the way out the door, she looked up and made eye contact with Platinum. He just winked and blew a kiss in her direction before continuing on. 

“I am so confused,” She mumbled but shook her head and tried to finish filling out the forms. Were they following her or was it just a coincidence? Perhaps they saw her while passing by and decided to check on her? Either that or they wanted to come see the cashier. Then there was Platinum blowing kisses at her. She was used to Marko and Wild Hair flirting with her, but this? She felt her cheeks burn just thinking about it.

“Those boys are no good.” The owner grumbled, jarring Prudence from her thoughts. She offered him a sympathetic smile. Maybe he was just being judgemental because of their rambunctious personalities. Maybe it was the fact they rode motorcycles, who knows? Lots of older people had those kind of prejudices.

“I don’t know,” Prue surprised herself as much as the owner when she spoke up in their defense. “We don’t know them. Maybe they're just some nice boys out having fun. I mean, For all you know, I could be a killer in disguise. You can’t judge a-” She glanced around and snickered, “a movie by its case, now can you?”

The man chuckled and reached up to ruffle her hair, much to her chagrin. “You know, you are quite right. Now, if you follow me to the back, we can do an interview and then I’ll review your application tomorrow. I think you would make a wonderful addition to the family here at Video Max.”

She grinned and followed him to his Office. From what she could see there were two employees aside from Max himself. It was much nicer than the convenience store. Better lit, and she got the feeling that the gangs didn’t come in here that often. The owner must not tolerate them, considering he chased off the group that was just in here. Not that Platinum seemed to care. Judging from their behavior, they probably came around whether the owner liked it or not. 

While she couldn't fully shake the feeling that there was something off about this place, that same undercurrent of dread probably affected everyone else as well, gangs included. Between that and the owner, they would avoid this place like the plague. It was perfect. 

“It would be nice to be part of the family, Mr. Max,” she said. “Wait, you are the Max the store is named after, right?” 

The cashier, Maria, rolled her eyes and popped her gum as she heard Max’s laughter before the door in the back closed. What bullshit was he spouting now? Family? God, Max was such a creeper! Still, it was a good paying job. Plus,she got to see the cute biker gang that was always coming in here. They showed up at least once a week, despite Max getting pissed off and kicking them out every time. Hopefully Paul would ask her out soon. She’d even settle for their leader, what was his name? Davey? Davis? Something like that.

Maria prayed Max would hire the new girl. That would mean more time off, and more opportunities to try and snag a date with Paul. Said hottie was currently standing outside the store, winking and blowing kisses at her through the window. She waved back at him with a seductive smirk of her own. The longer Maria stood there trading suggestive looks with Paul, the more excited she was to have another coworker on shift. Hell, she could even tell her Dad that extra time off for training the new girl. Hopefully it’d make him happy and get him to stop nagging her about ‘responsibility.’

What Maria didn’t know was that Paul was on guard duty, and therefore not allowed to fool around like Marko did. Inwardly he winced at the thought of his brother, who was bloodied and missing chunks upon returning last night. He would be better before the night was over thanks to the meal David and Dwayne were bringing him, but it was still painful and horrifying to look at. 

Paul knew to take watching Prudence seriously and to not treat it as some trivial babysitting job. David had taken a liking to the chick for some reason and no one was going to question it. Especially not after tonight. David's flirting had been a clear message: he wanted her, and she was off limits to everyone else. She was either gonna end up being dinner or becoming their sister… as long as Max didn’t catch on. Considering David's show of interest in the store earlier, Paul was pretty damn sure Max knew they were up to something.

David was playing a dangerous game in his attempts to once again expand the clan behind Max’s back. The punishment Marko had been put through would pale in comparison to what Max would do to David if he was caught. All of the previous times that David had attempted to expand the clan without their leader’s knowledge had led to the boys needing to clean up whatever mistake they were trying to turn into a brother. Each and every time the boys dealt with the failures within days of meeting, three maybe four days tops. Whatever this was, was going on weeks now. Max had never been pleased with the boys trying to expand without consulting him first. Reluctantly the elder would always accept it simply because it was done and over with by the time he even got wind of it. 

Paul grimaced as he watched Prudence disappear into the back with Max. Well...shit. If Max killed her, David would be beyond pissed. On top of that, he would probably hold him responsible somehow and he'd end up even worse than Marko.He'd have to lay low for awhile until David cooled off. There was real surprise from him when Prudence walked out from the back smiling at Max and chatting him up about something that made him laugh.

 

‘Back door. Now.’ Max’s voice rang out and Paul grimaced as he held his ringing head. David may have ordered him to watch the girl, but he dared not disobey Max’s direct commands. Sure, he respected David as his leader, but Max was their Sire, and infinitely more terrifying. 

Hopping off of the ledge he’d been sitting on, Paul slunk around to the back as Prudence left the store. It was moments later that Max joined him. In less than a heartbeat he was thrust up against a wall, feet dangling above the ground and clawing at his throat as his Sire choked him. 

“Tell David that he better not screw this up. I want her as my daughter, do you understand?.” Max snarled. Paul nodded his head. “He can do it however he likes, but if it looks like he's going to fail then intervene.” Again he nodded. “There’s a good boy.”Max smiled and tossed him to the ground before straightening himself out and returning to the store.

Paul hurried away, rubbing his neck in an attempt to get his throat to heal quicker. . He wasn’t watching where he was going and ended up running right into someone, knocking them over. He wouldn’t have cared but the scent that filled his nose was familiar. He eyed the young woman on the ground with a worried expression and offered her his hand. “Sorry,” He rasped, clearing his throat so that he could speak normally. 

She took his hand and he pulled her back up to a standing position. Prudence just gave him a small little smile and hummed as she dusted herself off. Paul’s hands hovered in the air around her, wanting to help yet terrified to do so. After all, David had clearly stated that if Paul made contact with her he would lose whatever part of his body had done the touching. Walking into her was not a great way to avoid said situation and he could only hope to minimize further closeness.

Prue looked over the wild haired boy and gave him a reassuring smile to let him know she was fine. The poor guy looked so lost at the moment. Wrestling with indecision, she looked him over. the wild hair, to his mesh shirt covered by his jacket, down his dirty white pants with holes, and even to his booted feet that were covered with spats- he looked very familiar. Finally coming to a decision, she asked, “Hey, you’re one of Marko’s friends, right?” He froze for a moment before nodding, as if he hadn’t actually expected her to speak to him. “Is he alright? I noticed he wasn’t with you in the video store and there was mention of getting him food.”

Paul was torn. He really didn’t want to lose his tongue because he was worried that David might take it for speaking with her, but what else could he do? “Yeah, just a stomach bug we think.” He hadn’t noticed before now, but as her face shifted to a more relaxed smile he debated on what emotion might have been previously there. Worry? Yeah, that had to have been it. Paul was sure that David was not going to like that. She was his, not Marko’s. But then again, if she is going to be David’s then perhaps she would be their leader too? Leaders needed to care for their pack. No matter what, until David revealed his plans, this was not a good sign. Not. At. All.

“I- uh- I gotta be going. I fell behind.” His words sounded lame even to his own ears and he watched as her smile faded away. It was replaced with something so faked that David would tear his heart out for ridding her of her smile. “Un- unless you wanna come along and get food. With me I mean.” Oh shit, he was definitely going to lose something tonight and he had no idea what that would be. He could only hope it would be his tongue, since everything he said just kept making this whole situation go sideways.

‘Sorry, bro. Taking your girl out to eat.’ He might as well come clean to David now rather than later. ‘And there was a… Problem with Max.’ As Paul watched her eyes light up he could only hope that her joy and Max’s demand was enough to save him from bodily harm. After all if she is to be David’s mate then it was his duty to take care of her. “Marko mentioned that your cheek wasn’t looking to hot yesterday too. Let's uh get stuff for it?” He hoped that that too would gain him ‘brownie’ points with David.

The bond had a stifling feeling, like being trapped in a room with no way out and a wolf that was deciding if it was hungry or not. David was peeved about something and from the thick murder vibe he was feeling, it was mostly Max he wanted to tear apart. ‘Feed her, get her something good and make sure she eats well.’ Then the vibe left and Paul released a heavy breath he hadn’t meant to be holding. 

“Heard about this place just up the way, good quality and healthy shit, Marko was wanting to try it out so I figure we could go there and pick up something for him after we eat.” Prue gave him a once over again, trying to decide if she trusted him or not. She knew he was a potential danger to her. If you put a rat in a cage with a snake there’s a fifty-fifty chance of it going either way; it all depends on if the snake is hungry or not. After a moment, Prue gave him another smile and nodded.

She’d decided that the metaphorical snake was not hungry; and she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a beta for this story. IF anyone is interested just hmu either in a comment or a pm


End file.
